Speak Now
by HiyaKitty
Summary: Quinn and Finn are getting married but Rachel is determind to stop the wedding at all costs and win back Finn. Will he go back to her or stick with Quinn? It all goes down when the preacher says Speak Now. Songfic of the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift.


Speak Now

Rachel Berry breezed into the church hall. The church contained her fellow Glee club members, the Fabray family and the Hudson family. Oh, and Shelby and Beth of course. This was Finn and Quinn's wedding and Rachel was determined to stop it at all costs. Yes, Rachel couldn't deny Beth (now aged six and a half) looked pretty and precious in her white and gold flower girl dress and the church was beautifully designed. It was one of those old churches with marble angels carved into the dome ceiling looking down at you and there was white, pink-tinted lilies lining the aisle and alter. But the truth was the couple wasn't a happy one like everyone thought. Finn still loved her, she could feel it in her bones and didn't love Quinn anymore. He hadn't for a long time. But Quinn could be so demanding at times. She was nice on the inside but the poor girl had had a tough time for the past few years what with having to share her own daughter with another women and living the remainder of her teenage years without dad.

As Rachel walked further into the hall a song came to mind and then she started doing the thing Rachel Berry loved most. Singing.

_I am not the type of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_One a white veil occasion_

Well she wasn't barging in she had been reluctantly invited by Quinn

_But you are not the type of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see our friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

Rachel took her seat beside Blaine and Kurt who were now married themselves

" Well, well Rachel eager to be the girl who catches the boutique" Kurt asked

" Please, you believed all that superstitious wedding stuff "

" Sure. It's a well know fact "

" Guys here comes Quinn " Blaine murmured.

The whole church turned to see Quinn in a white wedding gown walking elegantly down the aisle holding a boutique of white roses and lilies. Her dress had little butterflies the palest shade of pink delicately sewed on the bodice on a white silk background and same little butterflies sewed to hem of the dress with a long trailing veil and heart-shaped tiara.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like pastry _

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream _

_Where I stand and say_

"_Don't say yes run away now_

_I'II meet you when I'm out of the church_

_At the back door _

_Baby don't say a single vow_

_Your time is running out _

_And they said speak now"_

Rachel tried to convince herself that Quinn looked ugly but knew she never did. Rachel wondered if she would look as pretty as that on her wedding day….and if she would be marrying Finn.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organs start to play a song that sounds like death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains _

_Seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_

Lovely was the wrong word

_She floats down the aisle Like a pageant Queen_

Quinn hadn't been a pageant queen but she had been senior year prom queen. The only thing they hadn't had was Finn as her date. That had been Rachel.

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me_

_Don't you_?

Rachel couldn't express how much she wished she was in that dress, having her veil lifted over her head by Finn. She wished Finn was wishing she was her.

So don't say yes Run away now I'II meet you when your out of the church At the back door Baby, don't say a single vow Your time is running out And they said speak now Rachel sighed as the moment she'd been waiting for approached sooner and sooner. I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever Hold your peace" Sang Rachel in time with the preacher There's a silence there's my last chance She looked around was anyone else going to do it. No? Then it was all up to her. I stand up with shaking hands All eyes on me Horrified looks from Everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you Everyone was whispering. Everyone was staring. But Rachel stood as tall and defiant as the state of liberty. "Rachel, sit down!" Kurt hissed but showed no sign of trying to stop her as Rachel sang loud enough for the whole church to here

_I am not the type of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the type of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

And then she belted it out as if on a broadway stage

So don't say yes

_Run away now_

_I'LL meet you _

_When your out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't say a single vow_

_You time is running out_

_And they said speak now_

And then Rachel Berry ran as quickly as her penny loafers could carry her

Inside the church everything had got deathly quiet. Finn looked at Quinn and sighed.

"Quinn your amazing but your not the one I wanna be with for the rest of my life."

"Rachel is is'nt she?" said Quinn "I should have known this might happen by inviting here. But Finn if you were marrying Rachel today and I was invited to the ceremony….I would'nt be singing about how wrong it is because it would'nt be if you married her. Go after her. She's the one you love"

"It'll break your heart if I do"

"And it'll break hers if you don't" and with that Finn ran down the aisle knowing Quinn was'nt happy but Rachel would be

"Go get here Finn!" Kurt yelled and Quinn through her bouquet at him

**Meanwhile outside the church….**

Rachel stood outside waiting and then heard a voice

L'll meet you when your out

_Of the church a the back door_

_Baby I did;nt say my vows_

_So glad you where around when they said speak now_

Finn then got down on one knee and proposed to Rachel who of course said yes and got not only the ring but the groom that was suppose to be Quinn's

**Meanwhile inside the church….**

Puck was sitting next to Quinn at the alter and had here arm around her.

"Must hurt" he said

"I guess I always knew he loved Rachel. Back in high school I wanted him because it gave me extra popularity, the chance to be prom queen and that was all back when I wanted those things but I'm not that silly little girl anymore. No one see's that bar you."

"So does this put you off marriage altogether?"

"No, why?"

Puck suddenly took out a ring with a crystal and silver band

"Marry me then?"

And Quinn found herself saying yes at the same moment Rachel did

Quinn put here head around the front door of the church and disrupted a kissing Rachel and Finn

"Hi guys, listen come inside. I am getting married after all today"

"To who?"

"Puck"

"Where going to get married too"

"I'm happy for you, really I am" she said and then after Rachel and Finn took there seats the wedding of Puck and Quinn began

"Y'know she looks happier with Puck" Blaine said and everyone agreed

**Later on….**

"Ok girls get behind me!" Quinn called "And congratulations to Rachel and Finn again!" Quinn then through the bouquet and Rachel caught it.

"See"said Kurt "Told you the one who caughts the bouquet is the next be married"


End file.
